


Depending on Sock Design

by jesterlady



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Character Bashing, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided the similarities between SPN and Gilmore Girls because of Jared Padalecki were too good to pass up.  So basically Dean Forrester was Sam Winchester the whole time because I hate Rory with the fire of a thousand suns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depending on Sock Design

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls.

Case Summaries

Case Summary Year One: Boyfriend Material

Truth be told, gun slinging and kick down the door is what I’m used to. But I’ve always been interested in the research and detective part too. Lying’s never been my thing either. Doesn’t mean I wasn’t good at it.

This was my first solo job, though to say I had help would be an understatement. I think my age was the only reason I was allowed to do it instead of my older brother.

I was nervous because this was a bad one I was hunting. Commonly known as the Beast, millions of men have fallen prey to it, and it often affected the behavior of the people around it, causing them to act in impractical, unseemly ways, not unlike itself. Its pattern was to select an area, kill one of the residents, someone suitable to its needs, and assume their identity.

We knew who it was - but we were too late to save the girl. Now we had to wait, watch. I had to get close, find out its weaknesses, its strengths, and gain its trust. In short, meet the Beast’s boyfriend.

  
But in order to become that, I’d have to create an entire new identity. I didn’t come up with that myself entirely. My dad set it up, but I had to be the one to maintain it.

I suppose I was thinking about him at the time, but Dean was the first name that popped into my head.

Gaining the mother’s approval, now that was hard. Partly because she was incredibly smart and not afraid to pry, but mostly because she didn’t know her girl was dead and the thing she was doting on had killed her. It would harm her to tell her, so I just had to let it happen. As well as keep the grandparents and the entire town who adored the girl in the dark. Precisely the reason the Beast had chosen Rory Gilmore.

I approached the Beast with caution but with confidence. I had to take it slow and yet make my actions completely believable. I should have been an actor.

But there was always a danger that I would be poisoned by the Beast’s powers. I did know what it really looked like. That helped, and taught me how to control my upchuck reflex. But the power would be too great for just me to maintain. That’s where the bracelet came in. As long as the Beast wore it, I would be protected. Dean made it for me to give to it.

It wasn’t long before I made my first mistake. The Beast had to think it was running the show. I moved too fast and it flipped out on me, thought it had to teach me a lesson. So I let it teach me. And endured all the whipped boy jokes Dean made whenever he would visit.

Eventually I won the Beast back over. The moment was perfect for the climax of any major chick flick movie anyone had ever seen. Let’s just say that it’s definitely not as glamorous when the girl is actually a Beast.

Case Summary Year Two: Restless Beast

It might be reasonable to ask why I didn’t just kill the thing when I had the chance. Many chances. Oh, so many chances. Well, it’s not that simple. In the world of hunting, spiritual forces and creatures come with their own set of rules and each one varies in its specificity. The Beast was highly complex. There were entire cycles of the year when it was completely invulnerable. As far as we know, no hunter had ever gotten as close to the Beast for so long a time as I did and survived. If the Beast did not give you everything itself, then there was no sure way to kill it. For just as it craved everything to be given it completely, it was almost impossible to get anything real from it.

Year two started out remarkably well. I was learning the Beast’s habits and moods, strengths and weaknesses. The Beast gave me valuable hints and tips on a lot of other things. But it wasn’t real and trouble loomed on the horizon.

It was a long time before I could endure the name Jess again. Eventually I learned to say it with meaning, but for awhile, it was definitely on my bad list.

My dad didn’t think Jess would be important. But I knew the Beast better than him and there is nothing like complete worship tempered with a show of disdain to draw it in.

The worst part of the year happened when the bracelet got lost. I thought maybe the Beast had caught on to me and removed my source of protection. I admit that I panicked. But it was okay in the end.

The biggest annoyance was, of course, that this kid was ruining everything, and the whole time I was just trying to save his life. Those fights and angry words, definitely not part of the act. I tried every trick I knew and was the best I could possibly be. I overdid it, I’m sure. But I was desperate. In the end, I won. Sort of. The Beast had made a new conquest, but I was still its main source of nourishment.

The Beast traveled that summer and I couldn’t plausibly go with it. So I trusted to my instincts and learned as much as I could long distance. On the bonus side, my dad dragged my brother and me on a hunting trip where we nearly died a lot. Dean had a blast.

Case Summary Year Three: Shining Moments

Year three was incredibly hard and I’m totally proud of it. The Beast was definitely growing tired of the same food and yearned to try other meat. Fickle is not a word that is used too much when it comes to describing it.

I did my best, but you can only keep up the I-love-you-too-much-to-care-that-you’re-cheating-on-me act for so long. It wouldn’t be credible and I had a reputation and life and investigation to keep up. It was time to play another card.

My dad was so pissed when he found out what I’d done. He was sure I’d ruined the entire hunt. Not something I like remembering. I think Dean was actually glad though. He didn’t like the idea of his baby brother being manipulated and crushed, even if it was pretend. The dangerous part was the Beast not wearing the bracelet anymore. But it kept it around and I wasn’t in close contact with it anymore. That was what saved me.

I couldn’t alienate the Beast entirely of course. The whole point was to keep it in my sights. But now I needed to test it in different scenarios. I had it down when it came to the simple boyfriend moments, but how about through a complex soap opera’s worth of mixed emotions, new alliances and exotic food for it to eat? I planned the whole thing.

I played the ‘let’s be friends’ line. Fell for it, hook, line and weighted sinker. See, even though the Beast can’t stay true for long, it doesn’t ever want to lose the ground it’s conquered. Keeping me as a back up and getting light snacks whenever it wanted was an entirely new, sweet aroma to its nose.

But then Lindsey came into the picture. I’d known Lindsey since we were small. Her parents were hunters; in fact, they were the ones who’d brought me and my family into this hunt in the first place. They were the resident guardians of the town. After all, a town didn’t stay that small town-y and perfect and just plain weird without something keeping all the monsters at bay. Except Taylor. Nobody ever quite knew how he managed it. But he’s defeated all of us since day one.

Lindsey’s family and my pretend family were all part of keeping my charade alive and always had been. This worked in perfectly with my new plan. Now that the Beast had something to be jealous of, it sunk fast. It couldn’t figure out what it wanted. Definitely couldn’t let go of the new man, Jess, but couldn’t let someone else take the old one, “Dean.”

When Jess finally figured it out and left town, not that his screws towards the Beast are ever on straight, my dad decided I needed to go back to the Beast. But I said no. I’d seen the Beast wallow and I wanted to know what it would do without anybody at all. So Lindsey and I got engaged.

Case Summary Year Four: Slow Buildup

The Beast went crazy. Not only was it suffering from the loss of one of its most devoted offerings, it was losing its first, and thus, most powerful victim.

The Beast is not one to go down without a fight. It kept its head and skin remarkably well during that time. It made a few slight conquests and garnered affection through means other than romantic ones. But it hungered.

I was careful to keep up my character. I even let it slip at my bachelor party how much the Beast meant to me. And when I got “married,” I could see the Beast watching, salivating, trying not to show it.

I stayed out of its way, watching from afar. At this point, I was positive I could almost definitely kill it. But there was something else. Something I couldn’t quite put my finger on. So I needed to see the Beast  
again.

I had to let it think it was its idea though. So I played it cool and let it think that it was all natural. I tried it make it be like a ‘friends who really knew each other’ deal. Lindsey had a great time playacting the little wife and I enjoyed being the hen picked husband. So, unfortunately, did Dean. But the Beast slowly grew to love feeding off me again. It remembered all the good tastes and feelings it could siphon from me. It almost grew sorry it had thrown me away the first time. Wished it could have devoured me and partaken of all else it didn’t get.

Jess would have to endanger himself again. But since he gave it up that first time of his own free will, and mostly, is away from its influence, he should be fine and completely untied to its powers eventually.

But after that, maybe because of that, the Beast gave me everything. I knew, I finally knew, how to kill it.

Case Summary Year Five: Almost But Not Quite

  
In all of this, the thing that has hurt the most has been the people around me. My life may not be real here. The Beast may be playing a role. But these people are real and they are affected by what the two of us do.

Lorelei was one of those. So was Luke.

But they didn’t hurt because I killed the Beast. Oh no, I couldn’t kill it quite yet. The Beast had given me the secret of its mortality, but I couldn’t arouse suspicion in it. The most dangerous part of this whole hunt has always been if the Beast suspected my insincerity. It would spell doom for a whole lot of people. I wasn’t about to be with it anymore, but nor could I just leave.

So we didn’t segue into normal, happy couple-dom. Lindsey and her mom and I planned and planned our fights and practiced them. To be honest, it was fun. There is nothing this town likes better than a public display, so we gave it to them.

The Beast couldn’t stand it. All that disapproval thrown at it, from its family, friends; people who normally adored it, or who had no problem with it, suddenly despised it.

But I stayed with it. That is, I professed to while making it nearly impossible to have a relationship. I didn’t allow us alone time, not that I was particularly sorry about that. I had schedule difficulties and became as boring and uninterested in its life as possible. And when I saw my out, I took it.

Of course it had already lined up another prospect at that time. I’d have to kill it fast for this Logan guy’s sake.

But then I got a call from Dean. And Dean and my dad are more important than any Beast was or ever will be. So when they were in danger, I disobeyed a direct order from my dad to stay and finish the job, and I went to try to save their lives.

Case Summary Year Six: The Long Distance Haul

My family was bad off. I’d never seen it that bad in all my life. And that’s how long I’ve been hunting. My dad didn’t know what to do, and my dad always knows what to do. We fought for our lives and many other people’s that year.

But that was nothing to the Beast. That year, it was completely caught up in its own problems. Having its two main devotees gone, being estranged from the mother it fed off regularly, being away from the source of pride in journalism that inflated its ego, being humiliated and scorned and smothered, having a boyfriend who might actually be immune to its charms. The Beast suffered. But the Beast won through, because the Beast is strong and the Beast never says die.

The reunions happened, the journalism restored, the boy conquered. The Beast was back on top again. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do. My family was in danger.

Case Summary Year Seven: Retribution for the Victims of Man Eating Beasts

  
My family stayed in danger. Dean broke almost every bone in his body. I gained some very interesting scars. My father’s obsession grew deeper. And the Beast got stronger.

Oh, it had its moments of doubt. It knew that it couldn’t survive much longer off the same worship it had always known. The mother had almost no more to give, and it was jealous of the father and of Luke, who were its rivals in her affections.

The town had only the same thing to give it had always done. It was bored of that. The same restless uneasiness it had felt with me, it started to have with Logan.

The poor guy never really had a chance, but maybe if I’d been there, he would’ve been able to make it like Jess had. He actually still has hope, because once the Beast is killed, their link will be severed. But it will be hard for him.

So the Beast wanted to move on, to find fresh blood. I was still watching the Beast and I could see it. But I was stuck where I was for a long time as the Beast made its plans.

Finally, my family was safe and I could kill the Beast. But this victory would be a culmination of many people’s efforts. My whole family and the hunters from Stars Hollow joined me as I struck the killing blow.

It was hard because the Beast was strong from the incredibly loving farewell party the town had thrown it. All its pretend friends and family were as they should be and loving it for that. It had a future and it knew where it wanted to go next. It wanted to keep that body and use it for more ruination and despair. But I knew what would kill it.

Knowledge of what it was and disgust and disdain of the evil it did. The Beast needed to be loved. It couldn’t stand to not be admired and thought of as perfect. It had once climbed a tree to my roof to tell me sorry for its sins just so I would continue doting on it while it devoured someone else.

So we all stood there and told it what it was. We showered it with the light of the truth of its unacceptable behavior, absolute lack of morals, completely despicable wickedness and total resemblance to a cheap tramp. Then I used Dean’s gun and I killed the Beast.

My name is Sam Winchester. I’m a hunter, but if these seven years have taught me anything, it’s been that a hunter is not all I am. So I’m going to school now and I don’t care what my dad says about it. I’ve seen a lot of hurt caused by the Beast and I don’t want to be a part of that anymore.

And say if I’m ever on a tour at a Hollywood movie set and anything about Stars Hollow or the Gilmores is mentioned, I’ll run and then Dean will harass me. Not that we ever talk about the Beast, because unless we ever find whatever started our careers as hunters, the Beast is our greatest foe and triumph. Seven years of hard work and we don’t want to jinx it. Jinxes really do happen.  



End file.
